


Little bit of Fire (Galo x Lio oneshots)

by honeycakes_fics



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycakes_fics/pseuds/honeycakes_fics
Summary: A random book full of Galo and Lio one-shots. Various AUs ahead since I love this ship too much!
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Lio was currently rushing through the airport, the backpack he carried bouncing on his back as he hurried along. He had woken up late that morning and had to make a mad dash to catch his plane. It wasn't an important flight by any means, but if he wanted to enjoy his vacation he planned out then he couldn't afford to miss it. During the rush, his backpack full of necessities began to feel heavier than it probably was, making him extremely glad he had already dropped off his suitcase.

He finally came to a stop once he was near his gate, taking a few breaths to calm his speeding heart. The light blond and green-haired male took a look at his phone to check the time. "7:20, I still have a few minutes to grab a drink or something," Lio muttered to himself. He looked around, spotting a small snack and drink store nearby his gate, how lucky! It was still pretty early in the morning, so he figured he could grab something for breakfast seeing as the sun was only just now seeping through the windows. It was a beautiful morning, and he would normally spend these kinds of mornings sipping some coffee and enjoying the scenery from his apartment, however he had a plane to catch this morning. Lio took the water bottle and the bagged muffin he got and placed them in his black backpack. He would enjoy them on the flight later.

After waiting around for a bit, it was finally time for Lio to board the plane. Unfortunately for him, he didn't seem to get a window seat or a vacant seat, so he just hoped that whoever he sat with wasn't a talker. Lio didn't mind having conversations, but more often than not it would end up with whoever he was stuck with rambling on about their life story. He internally groaned as the memories of his last flight partner came to mind and hoped he wasn't destined to the same fate this time around. Lio decided that while he was walking towards his seat, he would go ahead and put his earbuds in, just so the message was clear this time around. He didn't play his music just yet, but the message was there, it's too early to talk.

With a sigh, he finally found his seat and slumped down, placing his bag on the floor by his feet. He was sitting next to a taller guy who was around his age. The guy had blue, spikey hair with shaved sides, blue eyes, and a slightly tanner complexion than Lio. The guy also looked very strong so Lio figured he was either a gym junkie, someone who did a lot of physical work, or both. Anyways, Lio's stomach was growling, so it was time to dig into that muffin which he grabbed out of his bag quickly. However, the muffin was way too big for him to eat alone, and he really didn't feel like wrapping it back up for later. "Hey big guy, you want half of this," Lio questioned, pointing at the muffin.

His partner turned to look at him and Lio swore he felt something move in his chest, but paid no attention to it. "You sure? You spent your money on that, you should enjoy it yourself."

"It's too big for me to eat, and I don't feel like getting crumbs all in my bag," Lio muttered, carefully tearing the muffin in half and holding it out to the guy. "Here, have it."

"Thank you," the guy took the piece from Lio's hands and took a bite out of it. "Oh! my name is Galo by the way," Galo spoke through his mouth full of muffin and held his hand out for Lio to shake. From what Lio could tell, Galo was one to act on impulse and to completely forget about his surroundings and circumstances.

"Oi, finish what's in your mouth first." Lio teased him and shifted his body so that he could shake the stranger's hand. Galo's hands were significantly larger than Lio's, which wasn't surprising. Sitting next to Galo action made him feel so much smaller than he normally felt. "Lio, nice to meet you," he stated, taking a bite of his own muffin as well.

After that, the two didn't talk for a while. It both relieved Lio and made him a tad bit anxious. To avoid the silence, he fished out his phone and began to play his music. Soon the plane began to take off, causing everyone and everything around him to go still, except for Galo. The larger male shifted around in his seat constantly and played with his fingers, obviously bored out of his mind. With a small sigh, Lio took out his right earbud. "Here big guy, settle down a bit," Lio then placed his earbud in Galo's left ear and turned his music down so it wasn't so loud. He didn't know how loud Galo could handle, but blasting him on full volume from the get-go would be very rude. Galo gave him an appreciative look before settling down significantly, seeming to like Lio's music choice.

It wasn't long before Galo dozed off, his head leaned back the airplane seat. He looked relaxed, causing Lio to turn down his music a few more times, knowing his music could be quite loud sometimes. The flight attendant asked him if he wanted anything, but he quickly waved them off, already being full from the muffin and not wanting them to wake up Galo. It wasn't long before Lio also nodded off from the mixture of waking up early and the quiet music. The last thing he remembered before going to sleep was propping his cheek onto his right hand which was balled into a fist.

\---- A Few Hours Later----

"Hey, Lio? Hey, wake up..Lio wake up." Lio felt something tapping his head and shaking his lightly. What a kind rude awakening. The smaller male's eyes fluttered open and he groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "We're about to land," he heard a voice next to him speak. With a sleepy nod, Lio took out his earbud and stopped his music from playing. Did he really sleep the whole flight away? Galo also took out his earbud, offering it out to Lio, which he took and quickly wrapped them around his phone.

"How long have you been awake for?" Lio questioned, his voice a bit gruff from the time he spent sleeping.

"Not long, probably about an hour or so. When I woke up, your head was already on my shoulder, so I didn't move around too much, you looked exhausted."

"Huh? Sorry about that... I guess my head slipped sometime during my sleep."

Galo let out a laugh that resonated quite nicely in Lio's ears. "It's okay, and dude, you have to tell me your playlist. You have an awesome music taste!"

Lio let out a small smile and dug around in his bag for a pen he knew he had. The plane was currently heading to the drop-off area, and Lio desperately wanted to grab his bag quickly and head out. He grabbed Galo's large hand and wrote his phone number down on the back of it. "There, text me and I'll send it to you. Plus, you seem cool enough to be friends with," Lio stated, his smile grew with his words. "Have a great day Galo, talk to you soon," Lio grabbed his bag and began heading out the plane, raising his hand for small wave. The last thing he heard before getting off was Galo shouting he would text him, which caused Lio to let out another small smile to himself. Who knew a flight could lead to something so great?


	2. You sure you like it black?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo wonders why Lio keeps getting black coffee.

The coffee shop was busier than usual, but that wasn't a problem for Galo at all. He actually enjoyed it when it was busier since it allowed him to get in a constant flow of taking orders and making coffee. However, that didn't stop him from noticing one of their usual, a shorter male with blondish/green hair and was usually wearing something edgy. If Galo remembered correctly, his name was Lio and he would always come to the small shop to buy a black coffee and scroll aimlessly on his phone.

There was just one problem. Galo would occasionally catch glances of Lio while he worked and couldn't help but notice how the smaller boy would drink his coffee. It was painfully obvious to Galo that Lio was attempting to hide the silly faces he made and even though he did an alright job of hiding them, his nose never failed to scrunch up. Lio also never finished his coffee, often staying till the coffee got cold and would throw it out. The only reason Galo knew this was from the way Lio swished around his cup before throwing it out, to see how much was left in it. Did Lio even like black coffee? Why would he keep getting black coffee if he didn't like it? Galo pondered to himself before Aina stopped his train of thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Aina asked, peeking over his shoulder. She must have noticed he was thinking about something since she never failed to notice. The pink-haired female seemed to have a way of knowing when Galo was deep in thought about something. Then again, it probably wasn't hard when you've been friends with someone for a while. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking to myself that's all. Don't worry about me." Galo smiled over at Aina and waved her off. "I'm actually going to take this order, but seriously, I'm fine." Galo could still tell that Aina was concerned by the look on her face as he stepped up to take Lio's order.

"I'll have a small black coffee..... What?" Lio asked, noticing that Galo was giving him a look. Galo could tell that Lio was put off by his stare from the way he shifted around from where he stood.

"I don't get it, why do you keep ordering black coffee when you obviously don't like it." Galo tilted his head, looking down at Lio curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You always make funny faces while drinking it and you never finish your cup. Come on man, we got plenty of options here. How am I supposed to judge my super fire coffee making skills if you keep getting coffee you dislike?" Galo asked with a disappointed face. Anyone who knew Galo would know how much passion and energy he puts into everything he does, even if it was something minor as folding clothes.

"I- I don't know okay. Geez, I didn't know this would be such a big deal." Lio exclaimed, placing his hand over his mouth to think for a moment. Galo just continued to give him an expecting look, Lio was the customer after all. "How about this, you surprise me with a random coffee and I'll tell you if I like it or not."

A smile soon made it's was onto Galo's face. Now, this was a challenge he liked. "I'm going to make the best coffee you've ever had!"

"I'll be waiting then," Lio walked off with a small laugh as Galo began formulation what type of coffee Lio would enjoy. Based on his reactions, he didn't seem to like bitter coffees so that took cold brews off the list. After much deliberation, Galo decided on an iced vanilla latte. It may be a safe bet, but it was worth a shot.

After Galo made the coffee, which didn't take too long, he brought it out to Lio who was sitting at a table for two. He sat the coffee down in front of Lio and gave him an expecting look. He was anxious to see how the shorter male would react to this new coffee. Lio took the coffee in his hand, his face naturally scrunched up a bit as if he was expecting it to taste like black coffee. He took a sip and blinked in surprise, taking another sip shortly after to determine whenever he liked it or not.

"Not bad," Lio commented, eyeing the drink with a small but pleasant smile lacing his features. "What drink is this? I'll have to remember it for next time."

"It's an iced vanilla latte. So, why would you even get black coffee in the first place?" Galo couldn't help but ask, having never received a proper explanation from Lio.

"Well, part of it was the fact that there were so many options it overwhelmed me," Lio replied after taking another sip of the latte. "I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but I also wanted to seem more mature to everyone considering that I'm much, much shorter," he added, averting his gaze.

Galo couldn't help but let out a heartful laugh at Lio's answer. "Seriously dude? You kept torturing yourself for THAT?"

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at my agony!"

"Okay, Okay, sorry," Galo's laughter died down, but he couldn't help but notice the boy's pout. "Anyways, I'm glad you like it. I'll head back to work now, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Wait!" Lio quickly pipped up as Galo was turning back to work. "Do you.. do you want to maybe hang out sometime? I enjoy talking to you, Galo."

A smile quickly found its way onto the blue-haired male's face. "I'm glad you asked, but you should check your cup more thoroughly," Galo commented before walking off. He had left his number on the cup, hoping to get closer to Lio all along.


End file.
